Fiction
by Melani Lii
Summary: FICTION Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila seorang penulis menderita ketika memerankan tokoh fiksi yang dibuatnya sendiri? "Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah cerita romantis yang akan kita perankan..."/ "Yang happy ending ya?"/"Seharusnya aku tidak membuat cerita itu!"/"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga Hinata." RnR please


Seorang gadis berseragam putih-hitam tengah duduk di tribun sembari membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Siapa saja pasti tahu bahwa dia adalah Hinata, si kutu buku yang suka menyendiri. Hari sabtu, hari dimana tak ada satupun club olahraga yang aktif. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk menjernihkan pikiran di lapangan _outdoor_ yang sepi.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata onyxs memperhatikannya dari jarak 3 meter.

"Hei, kau."

Merasa disana sendirian, Hinata yakin bahwa seseorang itu tengah memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya. Bukankah tak ada club olahraga yang aktif hari ini? Lantas, kenapa Sasuke disini dengan membawa prabot renangnya? Apa hanya karena ingin pamer kalau dia sudah resmi menjadi ketua club renang yang kebetulan kolam indoor dekat dengan lokasi Hinata berada dan Sasuke sengaja mondar-mandir di depannya?

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku." Protes Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau ada laki-laki hidung belang yang menerkammu sore ini? Kurasa tempat ini sangat pas untuk melakukan hal itu." Ujarnya asal-asalan yang tentu tujuannya hanyalah untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata.

"Benarkah? Bahkan laki-laki hidung belang itu sudah ada di hadapanku." Jawab Hinata seraya terkikik. Ternyata dia sudah hafal dengan tipu muslihat Sasuke untuk mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Sasuke mendecih. Rupanya teman masa kecilnya itu sudah pintar menjawabnya. Oh tidak, jangan ingatkan Sasuke tentang masa kecilnya dengan Hinata atau dia tidak akan berhenti tertawa. Anak perempuan yang gembul itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang langsing dan manis. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa menggemaskannya Hinata dulu sampai-sampai Sasuke sering mencubit pipinya yang kenyal. Untung dulu sudah ada permen kenyal. Kalau tidak, pasti pipi Hinata sudah tak utuh lagi.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat bibir merah Sasuke yang melengkung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tersenyum." Jawab Sasuke dusta sambil meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. Gadis itu menghela nafas seraya melipat halaman buku yang tadi dibaca lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas berwarna biru. Kedatangan Sasuke telah menghilangkan _mood_ -nya untuk membaca.

"Tadi itu buku apa?"

"Novel."

" _Cover_ -nya bagus. Aku suka." Terangnya seraya memamerkan raut antusiasnya. Hinata bergelut di dalam pikirannya. Bukankah buku itu ter- _cover_ lambang hati berukuran kecil-kecil warna-warni? Sejak kapan sasuke yang _macho_ ini suka dengan yang seperti itu?

"Kau suka membaca novel, pasti kau juga bisa membuat sebuah cerita, kan?"

"U-um, soal itu-"

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah cerita romantis untuk pentas seni bulan depan. Dan aku ingin kita yang menjadi pasangan di dalamnya."

"A-apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya Hinata takjub seraya berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang tengah menggendong tasnya hendak pergi.

"Hey, aku serius. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya." Jawabnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang masih _shock_. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan sejenak. "Yang _happy ending_ ya?"

DEG-DEG-DEG

Gadis bersurai indigo menatap punggung Sasuke dengan kembang api yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

.

.

Fiction

Naruto Shippuden (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirasi dari lagu Beast - Fiction

Naskah asli dari Melani lii

Happy reading

.

.

Mengambil nafas lewat mulut lalu menghembuskanya perlahan, itulah yang Hinata lakukan saat menghadapi Sasuke yang mengiterogasinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Itu pun dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Bahkan, Sasuke rela menemani Hinata mengerjakan PR di kelas sepulang sekolah seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya untuk menasihatinya panjang lebar.

"Itachi-senpai memberiku waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikannya dan ini masih tersisa empat hari, kan?" terangnya sambil melempar pandangan ke buku PR matematika dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi kembali. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Selama tiga hari ini Hinata belum menulis naskah satu huruf pun. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia belum juga mendapatkan ide. Sepertinya tak ada waktu untuknya mengerjakan naskah karena tugas sekolah yang selalu mengintai.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Benarkah? Jadi, kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan PR-ku ini?"tanya Hinata sumringah.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita pacaran!"

"Apa?"

"Dengan begini aku bisa berlama-lama denganmu. Selain itu, aku juga bisa membantumu sampai mendapatkan ide." Ujar Sasuke tegas. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah memasang tampang cengo. Itu pun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai-sampai Sasuke jengah melihat tampang Hinata yang semakin jelek saja.

"Hei, jawab aku!" perintahnya dengan nada kesal. Akhirnya, Hinata tersadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dia berdecak.

"Kau menipuku lagi, 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa aku ini seperti penipu di matamu?"

"Kau selalu menipuku dengan leluconmu yang garing!"

"Jadi, kau menolakku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sungguh, kehadirannya saat ini semakin membuat otaknya tersumbat. Dengan enggan, Hinata menatap pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan naskah itu di rumah. Jadi, tolong jangan ganggu aku!" tegas Hinata dengan tingkat _bad mood_ maksimal. Kemudian tangan mungil itu membereskan peralatan yang ada di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sasuke-kun , ini sudah sore. Aku mau pulang." Jawabnya sambil menggendong tas birunya. Baru beberapa langkah saja Sasuke kembali mengusiknya. Tas birunya ditarik olehnya sehingga tubuh gadis itu berbenturan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Handphone vution dengan gantungan boneka kelinci biru diperlihatkan tepat di depan mukannya.

"Jadi pacarku atau kau akan kehilangan ini selama-lamanya." Ancam Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik ponsel itu kembali sebelum direbut oleh Hinata. Dengan tampang masam, Hinata menghadap Sasuke.

"Ini tidak lucu!"

"Kau masih menganggap ini lelucon, hn?"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kem-..." Kata-katanya terhenti. Manik lavender itu membulat sempurna ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian pria itu melepaskan bibirnya.

"Jadi apa kau masih menganggap ini lelucon?"

Dengan wajah yang masih terbengong, Hinata spontan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir pria maskulin itu.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita pacaran!" ujar Sasuke seenaknya. Tunggu, Hinata masih memaku. Apakah ini reksinya ketika pertama kali menerima ciuman? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke telah berhasil mendapatkan Hinata.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu. Entah mengapa hari-hari itu berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkinkah karena Hinata terlalu menikmatinya? Apalagi kalau bukan Sasuke penyebabnya. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tak disangka, rupanya Sasuke tipe orang yang romantis hingga membuatnya seperti seorang tuan putri. Dan jangan lupakan soal naskah. Hinata telah menyelesaikannya selama tiga hari dan langsung disetujui oleh ketua panitia, Uchiha Itachi. Ketua itu memintanya untuk melaksanakan latihan hari senin sepulang sekolah, dan dengan tegasnya dia melarang anggotanya untuk alfa. Tentu itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata karena pasti sangat menyenangkan beradegan romantis dengan pacarnya sendiri.

Hinata yang biasanya di hari sabtu sepulang sekolah selalu duduk di tribun lapangan _out door,_ kini beralih ke kolam renang tempat clubnya Sasuke. Tentu mereka hanya berdua karena memang pria itu suka sekali berrenang di saat sepi. Suasana begitu hangat ketika setibanya mereka di sana, dengan berseragam sekolah Sasuke berjalan mengiringinya di pinggir kolam hendak mengantar Hinata ke tempat duduk yang paling nyaman.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu mengantarku seperti ini."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Rasanya seperti anak kecil."

"Hei, jangan bilang kau belum pernah mendengar kabar burung itu!" ujar Sasuke semangat. "Dulu ada anak perempuan melintas di sini sendirian. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh terpeleset kemudian mati." Terangnya yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan horor. Saking takutnya, bibir Hinata sampai bergetar. Namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertawa lepas. Tentu gadis itu tahu apa maksudnya.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Lain kali kau harus lebih pintar!"

Hinata memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi kecut. Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke sudah tak berani lagi tertawa.

"Tentang naskah itu, apa kau menulisnya dengan perasaan?"

"Benar, entah mengapa saat aku menulisnya, aku merasa sangat senang." Jawabnya seraya melempar pandangan ke Sasuke. "Berimajinasi ternyata menyenangkan, ya?"

"Begitukah? Sudah menemukan hobby baru rupanya"

"Uh-um! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memerankannya."

"Aku juga. Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menjadi pacarmu dan membantumu sampai mendapatkan ide."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita putus!"

DEG!

Langkahnya terhenti, nafasnya tercekat. Oh Tuhan, ini mimpi kan? Sasuke memutuskannya secepat ini? Rasanya mustahil sekali untuk sebuah pasangan yang sebelumnya tak terhembus badai maupun angin ribut dapat berakhir secepat ini. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hinata tertawa membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kau hanya menipuku dan ingin membuatku jantungan kan? Sayangnya kau harus lebih pintar lagi Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan Hinata kembali tertawa. Sungguh, gadis itu memang sudah siap siaga untuk tipuan-tipuan dari pria jahil itu.

"Tolong jangan tertawa seperti itu." Pinta Sasuke seraya menarik dagu mungil itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin kita putus sekarang juga!"

Akhirnya, tatapan mata lavender yang tadinya berbinar, kini telah berubah menjadi tatapan nanar. Kata terakhir yang diucap pria itu telah menusukkan sesuatu yang tajam hingga menembus ke dalam dadanya.

"Kita putus."

Sasuke melepaskan dagu itu. Kini, mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, kita harus putus."

Air mata telah melewati pipi mulus itu. Ingin sekali Hinata menanyakan penyebab keputusannya. Namun, rasanya kata-kata itu terhenti tepat di tenggorokannya. Saat pria itu mengusap air matanya, segera ia menampiknya dengan keras. Kemudian didorongnya tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke kolam. Tubuh mungil itu berlari meninggalkan kolam renang _in door_ itu. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuatnya tertawa dan menangis. Hubungannya itu sangat singkat dan menyakitkan. Apakah ini juga termasuk leluconnya? Lelucon yang benar-benar tidak lucu!

Ternyata kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke hanya pantas untuk ia imajinasikan saja. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanya. Ya, hanya dimanfaatkan...

TBC

Terimakasih minna-san sudah membaca~

Haruskah Fanfic ini sad ending/happy ending? RnR please. Menerima kritik dengan senang hati.


End file.
